Miracle ou Malédiction
by Green-ProxyRaven
Summary: Allen est envoyé dans la réserve par Komui pour récupéré des anti-douleurs mais arrivé dans la pièce, Allen chute et sa tête percute une étagère qui fait tomber un étrange liquide sur lui qui...le transforme en bébé...Mais...Ce ne sont pas les seuls effet de la potion...


**_ Hum… Comment vous expliquer... Je gardait ma nièce de 2 ans.. Qui a commencer à pleurer… et du coup ça m'a traverser l'esprit… c'est… une histoire qui ne fera probablement pas plus de 2…ou 3 chapitres… et pas forcément long.. Donc bah.. Voilà._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas -man, ni ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino._**

**_Ps : j'ai un langage cru de nature.. Il sera donc naturel de voir des formulation pas forcément polie.._**

* * *

**~Miracle ou malédiction~**

Qui aurait cru que malgré l'annihilation du quartier général de la congrégation de l'ombre les potions crée par Komui Lee aurait survécu ?

Quel était le pourcentage de chance que ça arrive d'ailleurs ? Alors que tout le reste avait été détruit, réduit en poussière.. Secouer… Comment ces maudites fioles au contenu plus excentrique les un que les autres pouvais avoir survécu ? Un miracle ?

C'est ce que l'on aurait pu croire sans vraiment avoir de contexte. Mais, pour ceux qui connaissait le chef de leurs établissement.. Ce n'était pas un miracle mais une malédiction.

Ceci étant, il était évident que seul les scientifiques qui avait aidé au déménagement avait été au courant. Bien que connu comme un bordélique notoire, Komui avait lui-même été ranger les cartons contenant les liquides.. Dans la même pièce que pour les réserves de remèdes médicaux.

Vous la sentez venir l'embrouille ? Oui ? Ben Allen pas.

Quand Komui l'avait appelé à son bureau, et lui avait demandé de bien vouloir aller chercher les antidouleur pour les quelques blessé, Allen s'était exécuté sans poser de question, sa gentillesse primant sur ses suspicions, et son système de survie complètement foireux l'avait poussé à se diriger calmement vers la pièce que lui avait indiqué Komui, Allen tenait dans sa main une liste de fiole qu'il avait à récupérer pour le grand intendant.

Sur ses talons se trouvais Howard Link, qui exécutant son travail de surveillant ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, cependant, la pièce étant trop petite pour accueillir les deux, Allen avait été le seul à en passer la porte.

.. Ah oui.. Hum… vous vous souvenez plus tôt quand je vous avais dit que Komui avait rangé ? Et bien ça voulait dire ranger à la façon Komui. Et... Le bordel de Komui, plus la malchance d'Allen, divisé par la racine carrée d'un karma taquin, donnait lieu à la chute magistrale d'un adorable petit Albinos qui avait trébuché « malencontreusement » sur un carton de petite taille.

Dans sa chute, la tête de Allen percuta une étagère qui par le choc fis tomber une fiole qui se trouvais au bord de l'étagère supérieur. La fiole de verre tomba au sol et se brisa à côté de la tête d'Allen dont coulait un filet de sang eu à l'impact. Le liquide argenté vint se mêler au sang, et un mince filet remonta alors jusqu'à la blessure, pénétrant l'organisme du compatible.

« Walker ? Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

C'était la voix du Crow qui se faisait entendre, il avait entendu le son qu'avait provoqué le choc de la tête d'Allen avec le meuble, et l'absence de bruit qui en avait résulté avait commencé à intriguer et inquiéter le blond aux doubles boutons sur le front.

« Walker ? »

Redemanda alors Link, frappant à la porte, et face à une nouvelle absence de réponse, il décida d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus désobligeant. Devant lui ne se trouvais pas l'adolescent de quinze ans, presque seize qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, non, devant lui se trouvais un enfant de un ans et demi, tout au plus… au teint pale, le crâne muni de cheveux blanc lui arrivant au épaules, une cicatrice reconnaissable entre mille.. Mais surtout… une paire de grandes perles argentées remplie de larmes contenue.

Link resta interdit un long moment, une expression neutre au visage, regardant l'enfant qui lui rendait son regard, avant de finalement laisser échapper un.

« Uh ?! »

Très peu professionnel… voir pas du tout en fait. Le choc quelques peu évaporé, il se dirigea vers la mini version de Allen qui il attrapa au creux de ses bras avant de s'en retourner à toute vitesse vers le bureau de l'intendant.

« KOMUI LEE, EXPLIQUEZ CECI ! »

Déclara l'homme en ouvrant la porte d'un violent coup de pied, le bambin perché sur la hanches, il approcha du bureau. Ou était assis Komui qui regardait le bébé interdit avant de déclarer avec un sourire calme.

« C'est un Allen qui a rétrécis au lavage. »

Cette blague fut suivie d'un coup sur la tête du chinois par nul autre que sa sœur Cadette Lenalee, suivit de près par un jeune homme roux en uniforme arborant un cache œil sur l'un de ses yeux.

« Aaaah ! Moyashi-San est adorable ! »

. Gazouilla Lavi en prenant le bébé des bras de Link, Allen un peu perdu par la soudaine arrivée de tant de monde commença à paniquer, son petit cœur ayant commencé à battre de manière rapide et irrégulière il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les larmes ne commence à lui monter aux yeux, envoyant des sueurs froide à Lavi. Qui se fit rependre l'enfant des mains par le grand, le beau, le sombre et antisocial… Kanda qui sortit de la pièce avec lui.

« Y.. Yu ? »

« Ne m'apelle pas comme ça, Baka usagi ! »

Siffla dangereusement le japonais qui envoya un regard glaçant au roux, caressant la tête du petit Allen à la base de la nuque alors qu'il le soutenait d'un bras contre son torse, il venait de réussir à calmer le petit ET à l'endormir.

« Kanda-kun... J'ignorais que tu savais t'occuper d'un enfant... »

Déclara Lenalee qui pour le coup était tout aussi choquée que ses camarades, ce a quoi le Kendoka ne Répondit que par l'un de ses traditionnel « Tch. ».

La surprise passée, le jeune apprenti Bookman se tourna vers Komui, lui demandant d'une voix incertaine.

« vous avez un antidote.. Pas vrai ? »

« Non… Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire, il faut attendre que les effets se dissipent d'eux même. Puis je n'ai pas les composantes nécessaires... »

« Komui je v-… »

Le général était rentré dans le bureau de toute sa prestance, se préparant à réclamer quelques bouteilles de vin au prix exorbitant avant que ses yeux ne rentrent en contact avec une tignasse blanche percher dans les bras de Kanda Yu, il était resté bloquer un moment avant de déclarer d'une voix dangereuse.

« Komui. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bor-… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'achever sa phrase que Reever entrait dans le bureau en tenant par la main un enfant de quatre ans aux cheveux ebourrifer brun, avec de magnifiques yeux brun au reflet Ambré. Là. Cross laissa tomber sa cigarette au sol, les yeux écarquillé.

« Grand intendant, j'ai trouvé ce petit dans la pièce où sont rangé les médicament sous une boîte en car-.. »

« Neah ? »

L'enfant aggriper à la main du scientifique leva la tête à la mention de son prénom, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il n'osant cependant pas s'exprimer. Priant mentalement pour que sa mère ou Mana ne décide de venir le chercher.

« Vous connaissez cette enfant General Cross ? »

Le roux leva les yeux vers eux. Et se gratta la nuque très peu à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Hum.. C'est… le miens. »

Déclara le général en prenant la main de l'enfant qui fronça les sourcils. Mais compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuté au vu du regard que lui lançait l'homme. Cependant cette « Révélation » laissa un énorme blanc dans la salle où tous le regardait avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

Qui fut interrompus par un Komui qui arborait un gigantesque sourire innocent, et qui décida le plus simplement du monde.

«Étant donné que Allen est votre élèves et que vous avez de l'expérience avec les enfants. Vous prendrez soin de lui pas vrai général ? »

Cross toussa, s'étouffant avec la cigarette. Qu'il venait tout juste de rallumer, il aurait dû le voir venir. Avec un grognement il hocha positivement la tête, puis vint récupérer Allen des bras de Kanda. Qui... Semblait arborer une expression presque déçue ? Presque…

« Il faudra allez chercher des vêtements pour Allen. »

Fit Komui tendant enveloppe au maréchal. Celui-ci la pris pour la fourrée dans la poche de sa veste, puis tenant le petit endormit d'un bras, il tendit la main au petit brun qui l'attrapa un peu méfiant.

Dans l'esprit du roux, c'était une tempête qui faisait rage. Son élève allait survivre. Son élève était un bébé… et il avait à sa main... L'un de ses meilleurs amis... Qui lui aussi avait rétrécis. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre.

« Elle est où maman ? Et Mana ? »

« Uh.. »

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui lâcher comme ça que les deux était mort et qu'il était seul...Il ignorait, l'impact que sa pourrait avoir sur Neah…

« Je ne sais pas trop.. »

Dit il simplement, oh il aurait pus créer un mensonge mais… Connaissant Neah.. Son sixième sens aurait vite fait de percer à travers. Donc le plus simple était le mieux.

Par ailleurs le gamin semblait se contenter de la réponse et regarda ensuite ses pieds.. Pour réaliser que tout comme bébé Allen, il ne portait qu'une chemise bien trop grande pour lui…

« On va aller vous chercher des vêtement.. »

Ce fut la dernière déclaration de Marian, qui regarda Neah, le gamin était perdu dans ses pensées, à vrai dire, il était méfiant, déjà ce type se faisait passer pour son père alors qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas…Il...C'était peut-être un kidnappeur ?

Le petit brun se mit alors à mentalement échafauder un plan, conservant une expression des plus neutres et innocente, une parfaite poker face qui pourrait lui servir plus tard.

Le maréchal se dirigea vers sa chambre où il attrapa sa veste. Rangeant jugement dans son étui sur sa cuisse, réveillant encore plus les instincts de survie de Neah qui lui faisait de moins en moins confiance. Et une fois prêt... Ils se mirent en route vers la ville la plus proche.

**~Malédiction~**

C'est sous le soleil d'un beau début d'après midi qu'ils arrivèrent en ville tout les trois. Et.. Ce fut une arrivée plutôt remarquée… Du moins par la gente féminine.

Cross était un dragueur notoire, il était donc naturel que à ça doit associer le fait qu'il prenait soit de son apparence. Fièrement, il avançait portant sur chacun de ses bras un des deux petits.

Sur leurs trajets, plusieurs femmes se mirent à pouffer, les yeux brillant, faisant signes au petit mais essayant également de jouer de leurs charmes devant cet homme si élégant, cette créature de beauté.

Charmes auxquels Marian répondait par de petits signes tel que des clins d'œil et des sourires qui eurent vite fait d'agacer le petit Neah.

Ses tourments prirent temporairement fin quand ils entrèrent dans une boutique, enfin.

Cross se mit à parcourir les rayons, déposant les deux plus jeunes au sol, il posa ses yeux d'abord sur Allen, à qui il prit quelques petites combinaisons, l'une blanches, avec des chaussons intégrer. Et l'une noir, sans les chaussons mais avec cette voici une petite capuche noire à oreilles d'ourson, ce qui a son humble avis serait bel et bien suffisant.

C'est pour le suivant que ça allait être plus délicat, il déposa Neah sur un tabouret et se mit à chercher quelque vêtements, la première tenue se trouvais être un Short à bretelle avec une chemise blanche, le tout surmonter d'une petite veste. Du même bleu foncé que le short. Une tenue ridiculement adorable qu'il fit immortaliser par Tim.

Et il prit une seconde plus simple, avec un pantalon noir. Et une fois de plus une Chemise, le tous surmonter d'une petite veste avec un nœud rouge... Une tenue... Qui rapprochait énormément de son style adulte.

Il enfila la combinaison blanche à Allen et l'ensemble bleu à Neah, se dirigeant ensuite vers la caisse pour payer, au moment de parler d'argent. Elle se mit à gazouiller devant le petit Allen, lui offrant... Un pacificateur bleu très pale. Trouvant les deux enfants adorables, elle décida d'ailleurs de leur faire les articles moitié prix. Inutiles de vous expliquer que depuis le début... C'était le plan de notre cher général... Pas vrai ?

Il sortit alors de la boutique, portant encore les deux enfants, il allait devoir trouver des chaussures Pour Neah. Il ne pouvais donc pas le laisser se balader pied nu dans la ville…Alors qu'il faisait route un peu plus bas dans l'allée commerçante, le tout dans un silence quasi religieux, Ils furent interrompu par une explosion. Un Akuma... Niveau quatre.

À la vue de l'Akuma, les yeux du cadet se mirent à se remplirent de larmes avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler de terreur, alors que son œil gauche c'était activé.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une petite rue isolé et y posa les deux petit, Cross posa un genou au sol et une main sur l'épaule du jeune quatorzième avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Neah, Prend la main de Allen et cours aussi vite que vous pouvez loin d'ici pour vous mettre à l'abri tu m'entends ? Essaye de trouver la gare... »

Malgré la terreur omniprésente que montrait le petit brun, il hocha la tête et attrapa la main du Bambin qui continuait à hurler à la mort. Quand le général se redressa pour se jeter dans le combat, il se a courir vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient arrivés, veillant à ne pas faire tomber le plus jeune, il tremblait de tout ses membres les yeux humides, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais les cris de la foules qui fuyait à vive allures dans tout les sens, les explosions. Tout ça suffisait à terrifiée l'enfant. Perdu dans la foule il ne voyait même plus le chemin qu'il devait emprunter.

Son souffle commençait à se faire irrégulier, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, essayant de se rappeler les. Paroles de sa maman... Compter jusqu'à dix… reprendre son calme... C'était compliqué en courant. Et les pleures de Allen ne l'aidait en rien.

Arriver à proximité de la gare, Neah se permit alors un arrêt. La gare était suffisamment éloignée de la ville, tout y était calme, bien que les cris distants se faisaient encore entendre.

Maintenant à L'arrêt, Neah se tourna vers Allen. Tremblant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer et ses cris étaient en train de le paniquer plus que il ne l'était déjà, il tenta de capter l'attention du bébé de toute les manières possibles. Mais rien ne semblait y faire, il lui faisait des grimaces, des signes, il lui tenait les mains, essayait de lui parler... Mais rien... Alors à cours de solution et en état de panique complet... Il se mit à pleurer avec le plus jeune…

« Arrête de pleurer ! »

Supplia-t-il, il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette situation, il tomba assis au sol, et.. Une image de Mana lui vint à l'esprit.

Quand Neah était terrifiée les nuit d'orages, Mana venait toujours le serrer contre lui pour le calmer en lui humant cette petite mélodies que leurs chantait leurs maman... Un vain espoir passa alors en lui et doucement il attira Allen contre lui, il le serrer et se mit à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Chantonnant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait les quelques paroles... De la mélodie de l'arche.

« Soshite, Bouhou.. Yawa nemurini ni tsuita...

Ikizuku, Ai no Naka no hono oh… »

Au fur et à mesures des paroles, le petit blanc repris son calme, pris encore de petit hoquet de reniflement léger.

À la fin de la mélodie, Neah essuya ses yeux de sa manche et serra un peu plus le bébé, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, il sentait une grande forme d'attachement envers le bébé, un sentiment d'affection aussi fort que celui qu'il avait pour Mana…

Mana... Sa maman... Ils lui manquaient… et... Il n'avait honnêtement pas envie d'attendre que cet idiot masqué ne reviennent. Après tout, il pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour prendre la fuite ? Il se leva doucement et pris la main de Allen sur la joue de qui il déposa un petit bisou.

Il se mit à marcher vers la gare, Neah avait a son bras les sac de la boutique.. Qui contenait aussi.. Miraculeusement l'enveloppe d'argent.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les guichets... Et... Constata qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, serrant un peu plus la main du bambin, et c'est la que son regard se stoppa sur un homme.

Celui-ci était grand, élégant, vêtu d'un tailleur sobre noir et d'un petit haut de forme, il avait de longs cheveux noirs violacé tenu en une queue basse. Il semblait regarder.. Une carte routière accrochée à un tableau.

Il s'en approcha alors, et hésitant, il prit son courage à deux mains, de sa main inoccupée, il tira doucement sur le pantalon du plus âgé.

Le gentleman qui venait de se faire interpellé n'était autre que Tyki Mikk, le Noah du plaisir, qui baissa alors la tête vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi petit ? »

Demanda il avec un sourire aimable avant que son regard ne se pose sur la petite frimousse blanche reconnaissable entre mille.. En particulier avec cette cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Il eu un instant de blanc, alors qu'il regardait le bambin.

'Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? Qu'est ce que c'est sur ce bordel, est ce que c'est vraiment le gamin… et puis.. L'autre… me semble.. Étrangement familier..'

Il fut interrompu dans le flux de ses pensées par la petite voix timide du gamin qui avait tiré sur ses vêtements.

« Vous pourriez m'aider à acheter les billets pour le train ? »

'uh.. Le train ? Tout seul ? A cet âge ? Il avait quoi lui.. Trois.. Quatre ans ?'

« Heu.. Pour aller où ? »

« Pour rentrer chez ma maman… »

Tyki fut un peu pris au dépourvu, il ne savait que répondre, de façade, il conserva son air souriant de parfait Gentlemen et au bout de quelques minutes il Répliqua

« Mais je ne sais pas où c'est moi ça bonhomme…Elle habite ou ta maman ? »

Neah commença à se tortiller, balançant sur ses pieds visiblement mal à l'aise et.. Paniquer. D'ailleurs les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux, ce a quoi Tyki se mit à se remplir de crainte car les larmes semblait communicative pour le Shonen qui commençait à pleurer aussi.

« Hey.. Hey.. Hey ! Pleure pas bonhomme.. J'ai.. Je.. J'ai quelqu'un qui va pouvoir nous aider ! Mais pour ça je vais vous emmener chez moi.. D'accord ? »

Neah hocha positivement la tête, doucement, et commença à essuyer ses yeux avec son poing

« Je m'apelle Tyki..Et toi ? »

« N.. Neah » balbutia le plus jeune visiblement peu à l'aise et à bout de nerfs.

« Lord Mikk ! »

Appela alors la voix du cocher qui se trouvait sur la diligence qui devait le ramener à la demeure kamelott,

« ah ! Voilà notre véhicule.. »

Il baissa les yeux sur Neah et remarqua pour la première fois depuis leurs rencontre que ses petits pieds était blessé légèrement à cause de sa folle course à pied nu.

Il se baissa alors et les souleva tout deux pour se rendre à la calèche qui allait les faires voyager. Il monta et déposa les l'un jeune sur le siège à ses côtés, Allen entre lui et Neah.

Pauvre petit Allen qui ne semblait pas comprendre grand choses…ses yeux étaient encore rouge et humide, alors qu'il baillait de fatigue, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts. Par ailleurs, la lutte ne dura pas bien longtemps par ce que sa tête bascula sur Neah qui lui aussi c'était endormit. Leur matinée avait été.. Mouvementé après tout.

Tyki retira alors sa veste qu'il déposa sur les plus jeunes, profitant de leurs inconscience, il invoqua l'un de ses teases qu'il envoya virevolter par la fenêtre, afin de quérir le comte millénaire.

Après tout, il venait de récupérer Allen, et donc par conséquent le quatorzième. Pour l'autre gamin, Neah.. Bah…si Road voulait elle s'en ferai une poupée au pire.

Quoi que plus il y pensais, plus sa mémoire Noah semblait s'agiter, il avait l'impression de ressentir une colère sourde ainsi que un besoin omniprésent de le protéger…

**~Malédiction~**

Après deux longues heures de trajet, la diligence passa les grilles d'un grand manoir. Victorien à l'ancienne, le cocher se stoppa devant le perron de la demeures du premier ministre du Portugal, Sheril Kamelott.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Tyki en descendis, avec sur un bras, un Allen recroquevillé et toujours complètement endormit, et au bout de sa main libre Neah qui frottait ses yeux à moitié éveillé. L'adulte se mit en route vers la grande porte et entra alors pour être immédiatement accueillis par le majordome qui pris sa veste et regarda les deux enfants visiblement intrigué.

Haussant gracieusement un sourcils, le sexagénaire demanda alors sobrement.

"Dois-je avertir votre frère de votre présence Lord Mikk?"

"Oui, s'il vous plait."

Commanda alors Tyki, avant de se diriger vers le salon avec les deux enfants, se dirigeant vers le canapé il fit alors à Neah.

"Assied toi ici, je vais aller parler avec mon frère..."

Dit alors l'adulte, déposant Allen au coté du petit brun qui avait hocher positivement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu ses instructions, Tyki déposa sa veste sur Allen et regarda Neah encore un instant avant de lui tendre une couverture.

"si tu veux, dors encore un peu..."

sur ces sages paroles partit alors Tyki, laissant les deux enfants seules devant la cheminé.

Tyki monta alors les nombreuses marches de l'entrée qui menaient au couloirs de l'étage supérieur, marchant dans les couloirs il croisa alors son neveu Wisely et se stoppa.

"Wisely, pourrait tu allez dans le salon, j'y ai laisser deux enfants dont...Allen Walker et j'aimerait que tu veille à..Ce qu'ils ne prennent pas la fuite."

Wisely regarda Tyki interdit avant de hocher la tête et descendre au salon. Tyki continua alors sa route vers le fond du couloirs ou il se tourna face à une épaisse porte de bois, il leva son poings et y frappa trois coups.

"Entrez."

Fit alors la voix sérieuse de Sheril, Tyki n'attendis pas plus et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer, avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de la refermer il entendis hurler.

"MON PETIT FRÈRE CHÉRIS QUE PUIS-JE FAIRE POUR TOI?"

Il soupira dépité et leva les yeux vers Sheril, l'ainé de la fratrie avait tout comme son cadet les cheveux longs, légèrement bouclé, tenu en une queue basse, il portait sur l'un de ses yeux un monocle, et était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un gilet orné d'une cravate, ses traits déformé par un sourire excentrique qui peu à peu se fâna devant l'expression sérieuse de son petit frère.

"J'ai récupéré Allen Walker...Il est en bas, dans le sal-"

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminé ses paroles, un cris perçant retentis alors dans la maison.

'TYKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Les deux frères haussèrent les sourcils devant se cris urgent. Quelques chose n'allait pas. 

* * *

_**Voici donc la fin de l'introduction, merci de l'avoir lu et à la prochaine mes petits Jack-In-Box!**_


End file.
